


The Death Books

by HarryFan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Bashing, Dumbledore Bashing, Reading the Books, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryFan/pseuds/HarryFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Hermione were both sleeping when a dark blob surrounded them in the early morning. Remus and Sirius were sat in Remus's kitchen drinking coffee when the dark blob surrounded them. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were also wake and going about their morning routine when they too were surrounded by this mass. They all appear in front of a young woman who holds four books containing what she claims to be 'truths'.</p>
<p>When reading this story, you will have to have the book with you (starts from book 4) since this is a story where the books are read by the characters and this is probably the only way that the story will be allowed to stay up.</p>
<p>Labels: <br/>Paragraph = self explanatory.<br/>Dialogue line = the lines where a character speaks or does an action while speaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clara?

“Hello!” a cheery voice broke the silence in the room. “Welcome to my humble abode, I do apologise for taking you so suddenly but this had to happen now.”

“Wh - who are you?” a frizzy brown haired woman asked.

“Mrs. Granger I must apologise I have yet to introduce myself. My name is Clara, I specialise in these kind of cases –“

“These kind of cases?” Sirius Black asked.

“Yes Mr. Black. I have been attempting to gather you all over the past month but there were some… unforeseen problems that arose,” the woman – Clara, admitted with a hesitant smile.

“What do you want with us?” Hermione Granger asked fearfully. She regarded her parents closely, trying to reassure herself that they were just an illusion.

“I want to help you,” she spoke softly as she turned to Hermione. “Please do not try to curse me Mr. Lupin. It will not work,” she added as almost an afterthought.

“You kidnapped us and you expect us to believe that you want to help us?” an angry voice asked.

“Yes Mr. Potter. I know it is hard to believe but that is why I had to act so rashly in order to get you all here. As we speak people will be noticing your disappearance,” Clara said, turning her head to look at Harry.

“How are you planning on helping us?” Remus asked, he voice held a weary tone as he considered the bare room around him.

“I think we should all take a seat,” Clara said tiredly, she waved her hand and three separate couches shimmered into sight, making Mr. and Mrs. Granger gasp. “Please,” she gestured as the six kidnappies slowly made their way to the offered seats.

“I am not your enemy, I shouldn’t be your ally either. Technically speaking I should not be getting involved, however, it is in your best interest that I am doing. I want to see this war end –“

“War?” Mrs. Granger asked confused, since the last she heard there were no wars currently impacting on them.

“It hasn’t started yet but it is approaching –“

“How can we trust you?” Hermione asked, although there was something in her that knew this was the truth.

“Because I know the future,” Clara chuckled as Hermione and her father scoffed at the idea. “Just like I know the past. I am the one that saw what my sisters had planned for you Harry,” Clara’s tone turned soft and mournful. “I regret to have let it happen this long but as I said there were some difficulties –“

“I don’t understand,” Mr. Granger said.

“I would like to know why my parents are here…” Hermione slowly spoke up, shooting her parents an apologetic look she continued, “they are not involved in this war, if it is approaching. They are just muggles.”

“That is a very good question Hermione. To answer it simply they are here because of you. I think you are aware of how deep this war may go and you know that you will not abandon your friends –“

“As she shouldn’t,” Mrs. Granger said firmly, despite the quiet voice.

“You are right Jane,” Clara smiled. “No one should abandon their friends,” Clara said this statement looking directly into Harry’s eyes before his fell to the floor. “However I do not think you understand, which is why I brought both yourself and Dan here. Your daughter is one of the best witches of her age, if not the best of her generation. The only problem is she would be brought into this war despite who she made friends with. Her knowledge and skills would be widely sought out and she would be hunted and killed –“

Dan and Jane both gasped.

“It is horrible but that is the truth. It is a dangerous time for the wizarding world. Unfortunately that has been the case for many years. Your daughter has hidden the danger from you in fear that you would pull her away from her world. That is not a choice,” she said firmly as she saw Dan open his mouth.

“In the past three years your daughter has aided in saving Hogwarts twice and she has helped a man escape from a fate far worse than death. To take her aware from a world where she has gone so much good already would be a crime,” Clara said, giving Hermione a fond look.

“Your daughter really did save me,” Sirius said softly.

“If it wasn’t for her we wouldn’t have been able to do it,” Harry admitted.

“The danger –“ Dan started, only for his wife to cut him off.

“Dan, we knew things would happen. This is magic. I just don’t think we understood how big things can be,” Jane said shakily.

“Thank you Jane, you speak words of wisdom just like your daughter. She takes after you both so much. I felt like you deserved to understand, this is why I brought you as well,” Clara said, with a nod from both parents she smiled and turned to Sirius and Remus.

“My marauders!” Clara said happily, ignoring their stunned looks. “I couldn’t leave you behind and bring Harry, you both have the right to know him like you want to. I am hoping this is your chance before everything kicks off.”

Remus and Sirius smiled sadly, both hearing the words that Clara said and both wondering just want ‘everything kicking off’ would be.

“Harry, Hermione…” Clara said sadly. “I cannot tell you how glad I am to meet you both and how proud I am. This war is coming and you know as well as I do that you will be in the heart of it all. I wish it wasn’t the case but it was foreseen and so it shall be. I hope that by doing this the war will be over quicker and you will have the knowledge that you have been denied.”

“How are you going to help us?” Hermione asked.

“I have books,” Clara chuckled at the confused looks. “These books are Death Books.”

Remus gasped as Sirius croaked, “I thought that was a legend!”

“All legends are based on some fact,” Clara clarified.

“What are Death Books?” Jane asked.

“They are said to be books that the fates wrote themselves. It is only in the near time of death that these books can be found. The last appearance of these books were rumoured to be thousands of years ago,” Remus said softly.

“True but some aspects of that are wrong. The fates do not write them, however their magic does create them. It is very rare that the books leave the fates because it is such advanced magic and there is the secrecy involved. Special circumstances do allow these books to be seen though. Harry is a special circumstance as of right now.”

“Why am I?”

“Because you have been used, you are being led into this war blinded and it is not fair. It is someone else’s doing that has brought you here and they have interfered with the original vision of the war,” Clara said angrily.

“These books will tell the truth?” Hermione asked doubtfully.

“Indeed they will Hermione. I do not believe you should trust my word solely. The first book I have continues this school year for you. As you are aware, you are in the first term. So if all the events and actions within the book mirror your year than I believe that would be the proof needed?”

Hermione nodded thoughtfully.

“Brilliant,” Clara smiled. “Here Harry, you will need to open the book and read the first chapter, out loud please. It will respond to your magic which will enable us to read.”

“Ok…” Harry said a bit suspiciously as he took the book from Clara. He groaned at the title.

**Harry Potter and the Goblet Of Fire**

“This will be fun,” Harry said blankly.

“Maybe we’ll learn what the first task will be though Harry,” Hermione whispered.

“Please, let’s read the first chapter,” Clara said.

“Ok, read away Harry,” Remus smiled.

**Chapter One – The Riddle House**


	2. The Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I got quite a few people reading this story so thank you all.  
> I just wanted to answer a question I got (I did answer it in the comments but I'll put the answer here as well). This story is based before the first task but after Ron turned against Harry. Which is why it is only him and Hermione that were taken by Clara. Hopefully that will become clear in the story as well but I wanted to state it clearly here as well.

Harry’s eyes ran over the first block of text in the book as he frowned.

“This doesn’t make sense. If this book is about me than why –“

“It will be explained I am sure. Sometimes additional information is required,” Clara said softly.

“Ok, right we’ll start…”

**Paragraph one, sentence one.**

“Riddle…” Hermione said to herself. “That name is familiar.”

**Paragraph one, sentence three, first comma**

“It really doesn’t sound too fine now,” Sirius pointed out.

**End of paragraph one.**

“That is a shame, these old buildings look so good when they are cared after,” Jane smiled.

**Paragraph two, sentence two.**

“So it was the story passed down in that village then?” Dan asked.

“It wasn’t so much passed down, it was the adults of that time that spoke of it, very few children were interested and that still rings true I would say,” Clara said.

“How do you know?” Remus asked, trying not to be too inquisitive.

“I know a lot of things. You are right though. I have yet to fully introduce myself. I am one of the true seers, each person is assigned a seer and I have the privilege of being Harry’s. We are assigned more than one person Hermione and no, I don’t personally know those that are assigned to you three. Unfortunately I only know of the magical seers, no doubt there is a division for muggles as well Jane,” Clara smiled, effectively answering both questions the female Grangers had.

**Paragraph two, sentence three**

“That happens a lot with gossip,” Remus pointed out.

**End of paragraph two**

“Oh gosh!” Jane gasped.

**Paragraph three**

**Dialogue Line**

“That is strange. I am assuming that there was no blood,” Dan said thoughtfully.

“What makes you say that?” Sirius asked, a look of confusion on his face.

“Blood is unmistakeable,” Hermione pointed out. “If there was blood the maid would have said something but all she said was that they were laid there with their eyes open, cold and still dressed.”

“She might have just not seen it,” Sirius argued.

Dan sniggered. “Think about it, this family was no doubt rich. So it is likely the house was kept clean. Any kind of dirt would be obvious to anybody in that room. The fact that it was the maid that found them also means something. Maids are often the ones to clean, so she would be used to spotting the mess. There is no way that a drop of blood would be overlooked,” Dan finished his point with a wide smile as Jane rolled her eyes.

“Ignore the show off. He watches too many crime shows,” Jane smiled fondly.

“That actually sounded more like a deduction mum,” Hermione laughed.

“Hey! Leave me alone,” Dan pouted.

Harry watched the small family with wonder. It was obvious that Hermione was just like her parents. There was also a calm that she showed when being around her parents. It was a big difference to the tense Hermione he was used to.

**Paragraph four, sentence three, comma five**

Hermione gasped. “Tom Riddle!”

“It can’t be,” Harry pointed out. “These sound like muggles!”

“But… oh, you’re right Harry,” Hermione frowned.

**End of paragraph four**

“That is true,” Jane said thoughtfully.

“It is most unusual,” Dan agreed with his wife.

**Paragraph five**

**Dialogue Line**

**Paragraph six, sentence one**

“That would be the first look,” Dan stated. “The workers. The maid would be classed as a witness so she wouldn’t be a suspect as much as any other workers.”

**End of paragraph six**

Jane and Hermione tried their best to hide their amusement at the description of Frank Bryce.

“Watson isn’t responsible,” Dan cried in outrage.

“His name is Bryce,” Sirius Remus pointed out slowly.

“He’s talking about something else. Frank sounds like a famous character in a book…” Hermione trailed off with a blush.

**Paragraph seven**

**Dialogue Line**

“That is completely understandable after being involved in a war,” Remus said softly.

**Dialogue Line**

“Thank you,” Remus said softly.

**Dialogue Line**

Dan gave the book a thoughtful look.

“Harry, did it say when the maid found the three bodies?”

“Let me check Mr. Granger,” Harry said, as he turned back to the book.

“It’s Dan not Mr. Granger,” Dan said absentmindedly.

“It was ‘a fine summer’s morning’,” Harry reread.

“Hmm,” Dan hummed as he brought his hand to his chin. “There has to be a contradiction somewhere.”

“It is logical thinking that Frank was the one to kill them dear,” Jane said softly.

“It’s too obvious though Jane,” Dan pouted.

“Hermione,” Clara smiled, looking at the child in question who was biting her lip. “Your thoughts?”

“Can you repeat that last paragraph Harry?” she asked as she thought. Her eyes lit up just a second before her dad’s did at hearing the words once more. “They were in their dinner clothes,” she whispered.

“And that means?” Harry said.

“When is dinner Harry?” Hermione prompted.

“Errr, at Hogwarts it is about six?” Harry asked.

“How many people are sleeping at that time?” Hermione asked again.

“Not many at all,” Harry said thinking back to Privet Drive, everyone was up and about at six, no one went to bed before nine at the very earliest.

“So for them to still be in their dinner clothes –“

“They would have to have been murdered at about six?” Harry asked.

“Yes, Frank would have been seen!” Hermione smiled.

“But who then?” Jane asked, making the smile fall from Dan’s face.

“I haven’t figured that out yet,” he admitted.

**Paragraph eight**

**Dialogue Line**

**Dialogue Line**

**Dialogue Line**

**Dialogue Line**

“They just want someone to blame,” Hermione frowned.

“That is the case Hermione,” Remus said gently.

**Paragraph nine**

“They’re just –“ Hermione said angrily.

“They don’t know the facts Hermione,” Jane said. “It is easy to see the bad in someone and blame those close to you. It is a human flaw.”

“It’s not right though,” she scowled.

“It isn’t,” Sirius agreed, deciding to join in on the discussion. “That is why it is so hard to redeem yourself in someone’s eyes.”

“Harry, continue please,” Clara said softly as silence followed Sirius’s words.

**Paragraph ten, sentence one**

Dan hummed once more but waved Harry on when he stopped.

**End of paragraph ten**

“This is a mystery,” Dan said to himself.

**Paragraph eleven**

“Aha! Some answers!” Dan clapped.

**Paragraph twelve, sentence one.**

“Or maybe more questions,” he frowned.

**Paragraph twelve, sentence two.**

“Huh,” Dan sat forward in his chair. “How is that possible?” he asked in wonder.

**Paragraph twelve, sentence three.**

“That is impossible,” Jane said faintly as the four magical people all swallowed thickly.

“I think… I think it was due to magical reasons,” Remus said softly.

“Magic can kill like this?” Dan frowned, glancing quickly at his daughter who nodded sadly.

“It is one of the unforgivable curses Dan,” Remus said. “The killing curse.”

“I guess it doesn’t give the person a puppy then,” Dan sighed. “Those poor people.”

**End of paragraph twelve**

**Paragraph thirteen**

**Dialogue Line**

**Paragraph fourteen, sentence one**

“Good,” Dan said firmly.

**End of paragraph fourteen**

**Paragraph fifteen, sentence two**

“That was good of him,” Jane smiled.

**End of paragraph fifteen**

“Oh, Frank maybe it’s time to retire,” Jane said soothingly.

**Paragraph sixteen, sentence five**

“That poor man! How dare they?” Jane hissed as Dan hesitantly patted his wife on her back.

“It’s ok dear,” he whispered.

**End of paragraph sixteen**

**Paragraph seventeen, sentence three**

“I am going to take a guess and say he didn’t leave the lights on,” Sirius said grimly, feeling bad for the poor man.

**End of paragraph seventeen**

“Oh no!” Hermione gasped with her mother.

**Paragraph eighteen, sentence one.**

“I don’t blame you one bit Frank,” Sirius said.

**End of paragraph eighteen**

“Please just go get someone Frank,” Dan pleaded with the book as his wife chanted ‘do not go in there’.

**Paragraph nineteen, sentence one**

“Oh no Frank, please leave,” Jane begged.

**End of paragraph nineteen**

**Paragraph twenty**

“Good,” Dan said. “You don’t want them to hear you.”

**Paragraph twenty-one**

**Paragraph twenty-two, sentence one**

“Sounds like magical folk, although why they would be in a muggle house I don’t know,” Remus frowned.

**End of paragraph twenty-two**

Harry paled reading the next part to himself. This was his dream, he was sure of it.

**Dialogue Line**

“My Lord?” Jane repeated.

**Dialogue Line**

Remus and Sirius both growled at the name, making Jane and Dan look at them in surprise.

“I guess there is something about this ‘Wormtail’ that is a sensitive topic?” Dan said gingerly.

“You could say that Dad,” Hermione said, giving Harry a worried look as the boy in question was pale and seemingly lost in thought. “Wor – that man was a friend of theirs,” Hermione said softly, slightly unnerved with the silence that her words brought. Everyone’s attention (expect Harry’s) was on Hermione as she resigned herself to tell the vicious tale.

“You remember me telling you about Animagi? Where witches or wi –“

“They turn into animals yes?” Dan interrupted.

“Yes. Sirius, Harry’s dad and that man all became Animagi when they were at school –“

“I thought it was a difficult thing to do,” Jane said, looking at Sirius. “Our Hermione said that it was something few people accomplished.”

“That isn’t true, it’s a long process and a lot of people don’t have the patience or time to dedicate to it,” Remus said softly.

“Are you an Animagus Remus?” Dan asked, recognising Remus’ discomfort.

“No, I am not able to complete the change due to my lycanthropy,” Remus admitted.

Jane gasped as Dan sat forward with curiosity shining in his eyes.

“Really? An actual werewolf? Is it like the myths?” he asked.

“Dad,” Hermione groaned.

“It’s ok Hermione,” Remus smiled. “It is a lot like the myths, on a full moon I transform into a werewolf and lose my humanity.”

“There’s been a potion that was made,” Sirius interrupted. “It lets the user keep their humanity when they transform.”

“Thank you Sirius,” Remus said

“So let’s get back to what Hermione was telling us,” Jane said in a firm voice, giving her husband a look which told him he could question Remus later.

“Ok so the three of them became Animagi to help Remus when he transformed because werewolves tend to search out humans as prey rather than animals,” Hermione said softly. “Well they gave each other nicknames that related to the animals that they could turn into. Remus is Moony because he was a werewolf. Sirius is Padfoot, he turns into a dog. Harry’s dad was Prongs because he was a stag. That man was a rat, hence his nickname,” Hermione said, looking over to Harry. “He did an unforgivable thing…”

“He betrayed us,” Sirius said plainly. “He gave up the location of Harry’s parents and –“ Sirius cut himself off, pain and anguish written on his face.

“Oh my,” Jane said softly. Both her and Dan were aware that Harry was orphaned and they both heard about the tale of the ‘Boy-Who-Lived’.

Harry shook his head slightly, the silence around him seeming deafening, so he did the only thing he could do. With a slightly shaky voice he began to read.

**Paragraph twenty-three**

**Dialogue line**

**Dialogue line**

**Dialogue line, first sentence, first comma**

“What is she? A cow?” Dan asked skeptically.

**End of dialogue line**

**Paragraph twenty-four**

**Dialogue line**

**Dialogue line**

“Why is he waiting?” Sirius frowned. “Not that I’m complaining, it’s just strange.”

“Come to think of it, there hasn’t been any strange occurrences since the Quidditch World Cup,” Hermione said thoughtfully. “If he was planning something sure it would have happened? It’s almost three months later now.”

“Perhaps something went wrong?” Remus frowned.

The two elder Grangers tensed, recognising that Hermione obviously knew this ‘Lord’.

**Paragraph twenty-five**

Sirius scowled.

**Dialogue Line**

**Dialogue Line**

“That does make sense,” Remus said grudgingly.

**Paragraph twenty-six, sentence three**

“He’s a clever man,” Jane observed.

**End of paragraph twenty-six**

Jane groaned, “Why isn’t he leaving?”

**Dialogue line**

**Dialogue line**

**Paragraph twenty-seven**

“He never had any nerve,” Sirius growled.

**Dialogue Line**

The reaction to this statement was instant. Everybody’s blood ran cold. Sirius left his seat and took several steps towards Harry before hesitating. Remus sat back, worry evident on his face.

Hermione gave her friend a fearful look, which he pointedly ignored.

Dan and Jane exchanged a look, both were worried. It was clear this boy meant a lot to their daughter, which meant that she was in danger as well.

**Paragraph twenty-eight**

**Dialogue line**

**Dialogue line, sentence one**

Sirius and Remus both growled again, thinking back to the time Peter had been around Harry at such a young age.

**End of Dialogue line**

“That man is despicable,” Dan muttered angrily.

**Dialogue line**

**Dialogue line**

“Damn right it would be difficult,” Sirius muttered.

**Dialogue line**

“Oh, back up,” Dan mumbled, fascinated with the story.

**Dialogue line**

**Dialogue line**

“Because you’re disgusting,” Harry said, shocking most of the room.

**Dialogue line**

**Dialogue line**

Sirius sniggered darkly as Voldemort put Peter in his place.

**Dialogue line**

**Dialogue line**

**Paragraph twenty-nine**

**Dialogue line**

“I take it this ‘Lord’ is someone a lot of people fear?” Jane said evenly.

“He’s a bit like Hilter mum,” Hermione said softly. “He wants to kill those that are against him and those that are unpure.”

“Right,” Jane mumbled, falling silent.

**Dialogue line**

**Dialogue line, sentence two**

Jane and Hermione shivered. Neither felt comfortable listening to this conversation.

**End of dialogue line**

**Dialogue line**

“He’s acting like a child,” Dan frowned.

“He always did,” Remus said emotionless.

**Dialogue line**

**Dialogue line**

**Dialogue line**

**Dialogue line**

“No you didn’t,” Hermione scowled.

**Dialogue line**

Sirius froze, he stared at the book for a long time before Harry fidgeted slightly.

“Stop looking at me like that,” he muttered.

“Sorry, just those words are familiar,” Sirius frowned.

**Dialogue line**

**Dialogue line**

**Dialogue line**

“If only,” Remus muttered.

**Dialogue line**

**Paragraph thirty**

**Dialogue line**

**Paragraph thirty-one, sentence one**

“Oh Frank,” Jane mumbled into her hands.

**Paragraph thirty-one, sentence four**

“At least he understands,” Hermione said softly.

**End of paragraph thirty-one**

Harry paled once more.

Clara smiled softly as she watched the young boy trying his hardest to be strong.

**Paragraph thirty-two, sentence two, …**

“Go Frank, please,” Jane whispered as Dan moved his arm around his wife. He could tell that something back would happen before too long.

**End of paragraph thirty-two**

“No Frank, just go. Run,” Jane whimpered.

**Dialogue line**

**Paragraph thirty-three**

“Wha – what’s happening?” Dan asked.

“He’s speaking parseltongue,” Harry said. “Snake language.”

“Oh…” Dan mumbled. “Of course. Snake language.”

**Paragraph thirty-four**

**Paragraph thirty-five**

“No,” Jane gasped.

**Paragraph thirty-six**

“Run!” Jane, Sirius and Remus all shouted.

**Paragraph thirty-seven**

“Frank…” Jane whimpered.

**Paragraph thirty-eight**

**Dialogue line**

**Dialogue line**

**Dialogue line**

“Run for crying out loud!” Jane cried.

“Calm down dear, it’s ok. It’s ok,” He whispered as he rubbed his wife’s arm.

**Paragraph thirty-nine**

**Paragraph forty**

“Why is his alarmed?” Hermione asked softly, unable to hold back the curiosity.

“The plans they were discussing couldn’t be heard by anyone. If the man had gotten away he would have been punished,” Clara answered.

**Dialogue line**

**Paragraph forty-one**

**Paragraph forty-two**

**Paragraph forty-three**

“I’d have thought he’d be taller,” Dan said absently.

**Dialogue line**

**Dialogue line**

“Frank,” Jane said mournfully.

**Dialogue line**

**Dialogue line**

“No, don’t lie to him,” Remus begged.

“Why not?” Dan asked.

“He is a master of l- mind reading,” Remus altered.

**Dialogue line**

**Dialogue line**

“Don’t Frank, no. Don’t get cocky,” Sirius moaned.

**Dialogue line**

**Paragraph forty-four**

**Dialogue line**

**Paragraph forty-five**

**Paragraph forty-six**

“No!” Jane cried.

Dan slowly comforted his wife as she sobbed for the old man.

**Paragraph forty-seven**

Sirius stared at Harry.

“That was your dream?” he asked. Harry nodded slightly. “Why didn’t you say what happened?” he demanded.

“I didn’t want people to worry about a nightmare,” Harry said softly.

“Harry,” Sirius groaned.

“Wait,” Dan said. “You saw all that?” he asked Harry.

“The second half of it, not the history,” Harry said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“How?” Dan asked.

“I don’t know,” Harry answered honestly.

“Hermione, do you want to read next?” Clara asked gesturing to the book.

Hermione gave the book a fearful look before she slowly took it from Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that took a while to write and it was tiring. I am hoping to get a chapter up each week but that may not be possible with university kicking off, I will try my best though. I have another hour and a half before my next lecture so I'm going to start on the next chapter.


	3. A Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, it has been a little bit of time more than I planned. I must apologise for it, I lost motivation half way through this chapter and it wasn't until today that I could add more than a line to it. With how my course is going at the moment I think my updates for this story will fall back to once every two weeks rather than weekly. Purely because I am getting an increase of assignments which unfortunately need my attention before this story does. I will try to keep the gaps between the chapters as little as I can do though.

Hermione took a deep breath and read the title out.

**The Scar**

“That sounds great,” Dan frowned.

**Paragraph one**

“Oh dear are you alright?” Jane asked, her voice shaking slightly.

“I was ok Mrs. Granger,” Harry replied automatically.

“Harry, it’s Jane,” she said firmly.

**Paragraph two**

**Paragraph three**

“What did you expect to see?” Dan asked, truly curious.

“I don’t know, blood? Maybe something else?” Harry shrugged.

**Paragraph four**

“No, don’t try to remember the dream,” Remus advised

**Paragraph five**

**Paragraph six**

“Probably both,” Dan said.

**Paragraph seven, sentence four, first …**

“So you didn’t remember all of it?” Sirius asked softly.

“Not until I read that,” Harry said. “That brought it back clearly.”

**End of paragraph seven**

“Oh dear,” Jane fussed, looking over at Harry. “It was just a bad dream.”

Harry smiled at the older woman sadly, _if only_ , he thought wistfully.

**Paragraph eight, sentence two**

“Is it clean?” Hermione teased.

**Paragraph eight, sentence four**

“Obviously not,” Hermione said slowly

Harry shivered slightly, “Please don’t do that. It’s something Snape would say.”

**End of paragraph eight**

**Paragraph nine, sentence one**

“Oh no, this is bad,” Sirius frowned.

“How so?” Dan asked curiously.

“Quidditch is the best thing ever, if it can’t distract him then it’s really bad,” Sirius said sombrely.

**End of paragraph nine**

**Paragraph ten**

**Paragraph eleven, sentence two**

“I fear asking,” Jane frowned.

“As do I,” Remus said as he shook his head.

“I have a feeling the book will let us know about it though,” Sirius pointed out, much to Remus’ disappointment.

**Paragraph eleven, sentence three, first ten words**

“Oh dear!” Jane gasped.

“How did you do that?” Dan asked confused.

“I think that is something we all want to know,” Sirius said sharply.

Harry sighed mentally before he started to talk. “It was a Quidditch accident, a bludger hit my arm and when someone tried to fix it they vanished my bones,” Harry shrugged.

“Why did you let a student try to fix your arm?” Remus asked, certain that it was a student as all the teachers either knew basic spells to help an injured child or they would take them to the Hospital Wing. Remus was also sure that there was no way Poppy would make such a grave mistake.

“Well it wasn’t a student and he didn’t really have much choice,” Hermione admitted. With a sigh she added, “it was Professor Lockhart.”

“Him?” Dan asked. “The one that wrote all the books?”

“He lied,” Harry growled.

“He erased people’s memories and claimed he did everything in the books,” Hermione said softly, still embarrassed over how star struck she had become around him.

**Paragraph eleven, end of sentence three**

“Re-growing bones isn’t fun,” Remus said dryly.

“I found that out for myself thanks,” Harry responded just as dryly.

**Paragraph eleven, sentence four**

“Holy Slytherin,” Sirius said faintly.

“Why were you near a venomous fang?” Remus asked, deathly pale.

“I went to save Ginny from the Basilisk,” Harry said slowly, almost fearing the response.

“A BASILISK?” Sirius and Remus shouted.

“Yes, it was in the Chamber of Secrets,” Harry said, avoiding the two males eyes.

“I – I thought that was just a legend,” Remus said faintly, leaning back in his seat.

“Almost all legends are based on some fact,” Dan said reasonably. “Some just get blown out of proportion.”

“Harry, how did you not get poisoned?” Jane asked softly, causing Remus and Sirius to pale drastically once more.

“A Phoenix healed me,” Harry said with a smile.

**Paragraph eleven, sentence five**

“Oh my!” Jane whispered.

“I guess you attract accidents,” Dan said, attempting to bring some humour into the room.

“You could say that,” Harry smiled.

**End of paragraph eleven**

“You could say that again,” Hermione grumbled half-heartedly.

**Paragraph twelve**

“I doubt he was in a muggle neighbourhood,” Remus said soothingly.

**Paragraph thirteen**

**Paragraph fourteen, sentence one**

“You weren’t being stupid dear,” Jane fretted. “You were scared.”

**End of paragraph fourteen**

**Paragraph fifteen, first ;**

Harry froze, mentally repeating the word ‘no’ over and over again.

**Paragraph fifteen, first sentence**

Hermione’s eyes narrowed. A vindictive surge passed through her as she recalled all the times she was worried about Harry’s living situation.

The four adults stayed silent, seeing Harry withdraw into himself. None of them wanted to make this any more difficult, yet they each had a niggling sensation that told them to worry.

**Paragraph fifteen, third sentence**

Jane looked horrified. _How can anyone let a child think that?_

**Paragraph fifteen, sentence four**

“They said what?” Hermione growled.

“Hermione, calm down,” Dan said firmly. Hermione glared at her father before following his gaze to Harry. Her expression softened as she saw him.

**End of paragraph fifteen**

**Paragraph sixteen**

“So this man killed his parents?” Jane whispered sadly to her husband.

**Paragraph seventeen, sentence one**

Sirius and Remus both flinched, still hurt by the passing of their friends.

**Paragraph seventeen, sentence two, first ;**

“No,” Jane gasped, momentarily forgetting about the boy in the room with them.

**Paragraph seventeen, sentence three**

“That’s curious,” Dan said softly.

**End of paragraph seventeen**

**Paragraph eighteen**

**Paragraph nineteen**

**Paragraph twenty**

Hermione frowned, jumping slightly when she felt Harry nudge her playfully.

“You do worry so much,” Harry pointed out.

**Dialogue Line**

“Wow, that is scary,” Hermione said as her parents sniggered.

“It’s just what I thought you would say,” Harry shrugged.

**Paragraph twenty-one, sentence six**

Remus and Sirius sniggered at the image whilst Hermione gave Harry an exasperated look.

Clara smiled in amusement.

**End of paragraph twenty-one**

**_Letter to Dumbledore._ **

**Paragraph twenty-two**

“It does sound silly,” Jane agreed. “You would need to put more into the letter.”

**Paragraph twenty-three**

**Dialogue Line**

“That’s pretty accurate I’d say,” Hermione smiled sadly.

Harry tensed, he was still angry with Ron for believing that he had put his name in the Goblet.

**Paragraph twenty-four, first comma**

“The misuse of Muggle artefacts?” Jane asked.

“Some wizards enjoy harming muggles. So they will curse and enchant objects and put them in the muggle world. Most cases aren’t dangerous, it is normally an accident like a wizards household item gets sold. Some of it can be really bad though,” Remus explained softly.

**Paragraph twenty-four, end of first sentence**

“I don’t think he would do,” Hermione said thoughtfully.

“Not the type you would be asking about, after all cursed scars are a completely different thing,” Sirius pointed out.

**Paragraph twenty-four, sentence two**

Hermione turned and hit Harry’s arm with a stern expression.

“You know as well as I do that they would be concerned about you!” she fussed. “You don’t get jumpy after a bit of pain Harry.”

“It was just me being worried Hermione,” Harry said with a placid tone.

**Paragraph twenty-four, sentence three, first comma**

Hermione huffed with a smile.

**Paragraph twenty-four, end of sentence three**

“They wouldn’t,” Hermione said softly, almost as though she was trying to reach out to the book Harry.

**End of Paragraph twenty-four**

“Ok, that I understand,” Hermione said sadly.

**Paragraph twenty-five, sentence two, first :**

Hermione bit her lip to stop her blurting out that it wasn’t shameful.

Everyone else in the room shifted uncomfortably, aware that this was a very private matter that had just been disclosed to the group. Harry’s eyes stayed firmly on the floor in front of him, he didn’t want to meet the pitying gazes of everyone around him.

**End of paragraph twenty-five**

**Paragraph twenty-six**

“Yeah,” Sirius smiled sadly. Not that he would admit it, he was hurt that Harry hadn’t thought of him.

**Paragraph twenty-seven**

**Paragraph twenty-eight, sentence two, first –**

Dan and Jane, who had been shooting the marauder horrified looks, both relaxed upon hearing their daughter read that the man was innocent.

**End of paragraph twenty-eight**

**Paragraph twenty-nine**

Harry closed his eyes briefly, cursing Clara mentally as his thoughts and secrets were being exposed.

**Paragraph thirty, sentence two**

Hermione’s eyes narrowed as she read. _That would explain Harry doing his homework partly on the train in the second year. No doubt Ron stopped them working at the end of the summer._

**Paragraph thirty, sentence three**

Hermione’s hands began to turn white as her grip on the book tightened.

**End of paragraph thirty**

**Paragraph thirty-one, first sentence**

“They were pretty nice birds as well,” Harry said absentmindedly.

Sirius smiled sadly, worried for his godson.

**Paragraph thirty-one, third sentence**

“I was,” Sirius smiled at the boy. “I took a trip to a hidden island that an old acquaintance of mine owned. He had quite a shock when I turned up,” Sirius frowned slightly, remembering how much he had to explain how he was not a killer. “We sorted everything out better us though.”

**End of paragraph thirty-one**

**Paragraph thirty-two**

**_Letter to Sirius, third paragraph_ **

“That game is highly inappropriate for a child!” Dan pointed out annoyed.

**_Letter, fourth paragraph_ **

“I would have done,” Sirius said grimly. He quickly added, “after I hear the full story,” at Remus’ disapproving look.

**_Fifth paragraph_ **

“Harry,” Sirius gently chastised. “You should have mentioned the dream.”

**_End of letter_ **

**Paragraph thirty-three, second sentence**

Sirius frowned even more, glad for the first time that Harry still wasn’t meeting his gaze. Something wasn’t right with the boy.

**End of Chapter**

Silence fell over the group as Hermione finished reading.

“Mum, are you going to read next?” she asked softly.

“Sure dear,” Jane said as she gingerly took the book. Her half-hearted joy at the thought of learning more about her daughters world was now gone as she saw this young boys secrets come out in strings of information that were scary to place together. She hoped that the next chapter disproved her theories.


End file.
